Mokujin
by NerdzClub
Summary: FINISHED! See the complete epic of Mokujin's origins all the way through to his T5 ending!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place mostly around the events in Tekken 3 and builds up to Tekken 5. It actually starts in 1908, decades before Tekken 1. Knowing this will make things a little easier to read. Also, I've put a lot of thought into this story so that eventually everything connects- other Tekken characters are heavily impacted.

Mokujin

The two carpenters stood over their masterpiece. A life like dummy, made from an ancient tree, the hugest tree in the entire forest. Some of the local villagers thought the tree was magical and could not be cut, but, apparently it was not as invulnerable as everyone believed.

The first carpenter pulled the dummy out of the tent and showed it to the villagers. "This is your precious tree. And as you can see-"

The carpenter was cut short as the dummy jumped high into the air and landed on its feet, cracking the earth beneath its feet.

"Mokujin Voodoo," whispered the alarmed villagers.

"What the… look, people, its 1908! We are in the 20th century! There is no magic! What we see here is some kind of phenomenon…"

The wooden doll mimicked its carver.

The carpenter pointed at the dummy.

The dummy pointed back.

The carpenter reached for the dummy.

The dummy picked up its creator and slammed him into the ground.

The village elder walked up to the dummy and stared at it straight in the face. The dummy stared back. "Mokujin Voodoo," the elder said simply.

The first carpenter whispered to the other, "They say that the magical trees came alive only at major supernatural events, like when the dinosaurs became extinct."

"Okay," the other carpenter replied, "So what's going on right now?"

At 7:17, on June 30th, 1908, a mysterious explosion blasted over the dark skies of Siberia, many thousands of miles away. 500 kilometers away, a fiery horizon was observed and a deafening roar was heard. 1000 miles away, seismic instruments designed to pick up earthquakes registered a tremor the second of the explosion. The massive exploding fireball tore apart miles of forest and, just as mysteriously, disappeared.

Nearly instantly, the Voodoo doll named Mokujin fell limp to the ground, once again a lifeless imitation of life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I like to be able to reply to my reviewers who took the time to review. At the bottom of the story are my responses. Thanks for reviewing, and if you haven't, please feel free to do so!

Mokujin

Chapter Two

August 6th, 1945

Mokujin awoke with a start. Energy beckoned him. It was greater than anything he had felt in eons. He never felt more… alive. With his increased vision he scanned his surroundings. A museum… and he was apparently an exhibit. Mokujin felt the energy somewhere. And his substance- the wood of the magic tree- craved energy. With ease Mokujin broke out of his glass box and ran at inhuman speeds. He ran east, the source of the energy, the Land of the Rising Sun.

Mokujin felt the mushroom cloud rising towards the heavens. He wanted to absorb the atomic energy, heal the suffering, live. He ran without stopping, he didn't feel tiredness. In fact, he felt stronger as his destination became closer. And then he stopped. There was an ocean blocking him. He stared down at the chains around his wrist, where he hung at the museum. And then he felt his wooden arm, and then his wooden head, and found a small chip of him was missing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards examined the break at the museum.

"A dummy from a magical ancient tree, you say?" One of the cops said as he turned to the museum owner. "What motive could anyone have? Why didn't the 'thieves' steal something worth value?"

"Actually, it was…"

"What I mean is, this, of all things, was what the thief wanted? Maybe it fell and some chap picked it up. We'll post bulletins."

* * *

The surviving carpenter, late in his eighties, got a phone call that night. "It escaped? Do you have any of its wood left? A small chip of wood, you say? Could it possibly be from the Mokujin? Good. Bring it to me. I would like to try something."

The old carpenter turned to his work, trying to make sense of what happened years ago, when the dummy came to life during the Siberia Explosion.

"Well, we'll finally see it it's true," he said as he opened the curtain on his prized work, a platinum model of mokujin, missing one little piece on its back… a piece to be filled with the magic wood. "Soon you will be among the living, my creation!"

* * *

Two days later, another massive cloud erupted into a mushroom, escaping the earth and reaching for space.

Mokujin felt the energy diminishing, and slouched as it made its way to its only home in the museum.

* * *

The old carpenter hastily inserted the ancient wood and put splinters throughout miniature slots in the machine. He sat down. The metal mokujin sat down as well. The carpenter offered his hand. The titanium model mimicked him and they shook hands. "Welcome, **Tetsujin**."

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Replies to reviews from Chapter ONE**

FlamingFenix: Thanks for your review! As soon as I get the chance, I'll see your work!

tombraidergirl: Thanks! I hope this story gets some attention, too.

Ryu Ematsu: I reviewed your novelization so far, and it's looking pretty good!

Thanks to all of you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey all! Look above this, and you'll see my name next to "Author:" Click on my name to go to my profile. On my profile is the weekly "News Flash". That way I can keep you updated what's going on.

A/N Also, I have been asked if there will be a Mokujin/Tetsujin or anything. They will eventually meet, but that's in Tekken 3... (Mokujin did not take part in Tekken 1 or 2. As of this Chapter Tekken 2 ended a year or so ago.)

Chapter 3

One and a half years after Tekken 2.

A force from deep within the ruins of Mexico beckoned. Mokujin answered the call. He looked around. Museum…

Mokujin broke out with ease and raced off towards the unknown. He had felt something similar years before, but it was not quite enough to awaken him.

Ogre…

Mokujin somehow knew this presence…

* * *

The Carpenter was now aging into his final years. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

"This is the Science Society Office of the Mishima Zaibitzu, may we help you?"

The old man groaned. "Get my son on the phone, now."

"Look sir," the operator reasoned, "your son is at work. He is busy on an important project. If you could wait-"

"Look here, boy! I been researching this thing since before your mother was born! I've been waiting long enough!"

There was a long silence.

A very long silence, in fact.

…

The old Carpenter looked over at Tetsujin, trying to get another dummy to move by itself. Of course, it wasn't working. _Something awakened Tetsujin, and whatever it is has lasted for a month…_

The phone was as silent as a grave. Suddenly, elevator music sounded loudly in the old man's hearing aide. He adjusted himself and observed Tetsujin. It was now resorting to violence, drop kicking and throwing the real dummy across the room. _It's mimicking what it saw on the television. It learns through mimicry. This is amazing!_

The elevator music ceased and a creaky voice piped up, "Father?"

The carpenter turned back to the business at hand. "John. You sound horrible."

"I'm busy right now. Could you wait until…"

"No," the carpenter said. "John, I'm faxing you some information. Remember my Tetsujin, and the theory of supernatural events bringing it to life?"

"It's alive again?"

"Yes, and it has made many attempts to go outside when I'm not looking… hey!" Tetsujin stopped and look innocently at the old man from half way out the window. "It just tried again. I'm going to bring it to your lab. You say you have a client willing to pay millions for a mimicking humanoid robot, right?"

"Yes, a former heir to the Mishima Zaibitzu, before he was expelled."

"Yes, yes. Just don't fail me, John." The old carpenter observed the Tetsujin sitting on the dummy, punching it to a pulp. The dummy was still extremely dead.

"Father, stop calling me John, everyone calls me Doctor Abel now."

* * *

**Reviews for Chapter Two!**

FlamingFenix: Thanks for your second review! I really appreciate it! I'm actually working on Chapter 5 right now, so I'm taking my time and working on my other new story, a humor fic called **Tekken, the Documentary. **Anyways, thanks!

Omnicient Shadow: First off, I owe you an apology for the spam review. I felt pretty guilty when you review my work after what I wrote (meow). But thanks for reviewing anyway, that shows character.

Thanks reviewers and readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The power had been around for a three years, but it wasn't strong enough for Mokujin to fully awaken. But as it seemingly absorbed smaller powers, it became stronger and stronger. Mokujin had never felt a power this strong that seemed to be alive since early in his years as a tree. It was definitely alive, flying across the world and attacking smaller energies. For a year Mokujin had been in a daze, awake but not able to move. Now it was time for action!

As time moved along, Mokujin ran at its constant, untiring speed until it found itself at the most likely place for the Ogre to strike- in a group of particularly powerful creatures, most of them human. It was not aware of its own entrance in Tekken 3.

It found itself facing off several characters that it beat with ease. And then it faced Testujin.

Tetsujin attacked, Mokujin counter-attacked, Tetsujin dodged and attacked, Mokujin mimicked, Tetsujin mimicked. The fight wore on and neither of the fighters gained any ground. None of them got tired. Suddenly, in a surge of power, Mokujin punched Tetsujin in the chest, denting it. Tetsujin, not feeling pain, came across in a flying roundhouse kicked, sending Mokujin flying. Mokujin felt around for a damage check: Nothing serious... only a left arm missing.

Tetsujin removed a piece of its own back, producing a sword-like weapon. It was mimicking Yoshimitsu. Tetsujin swung at Mokujin's remaining arm, slicing it off at the elbow. Mokujin began mimicking Hwoarang, who it saw fight someone else earlier. It used its kick combo to disarm the Tetsujin. It was obvious that the titanium structure would defeat the wood. Using all of its remaining energy, Mokujin lowered its head and propelled forward insanely, like a rocket,losing touch with consciousness in doing so.

The Tetsujin was not damaged. It stood above its opponent in a victory pose it had mimicked. It teased the lifeless wood, marched across the arena, and danced crazily before noticing that the magic wood that powered it had fallen out. Tetsujin fell lifelessly to the ground. Everyone who was mesmerized by the fight had gone elsewhere to see the other fights days ago. When the judges noticed the two dolls on the ground, a draw was declared.

The energy was still calling Mokujin, days after. It had moved. Mokujin picked up its arm and half-arm with what was remaining of its right arm, and marched toward the forested area, where at that moment Jin was fighting for his life. Before it made it, it collapsed in a heap next to its tree brothers and sisters. The trees themselves aided the ailing Mokujin back to health…

When Mokujin next awoke, there was no source. It stayed in the forest with its own kind, and awaited its next challenge as it fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Reviews for Chapter Three**

Omniscient Shadow: Yeah, yeah. Zaibitzu was a typo. As soon as I submitted and saw my preview I caught that too. I was hoping no one would notice...

FlamingFenix: Yeah, I plan on carrying this fic through the end of Tekken 5. I'll explain that when I get there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Thank God for Tetsujin," Doctor Abel whispered to himself.

He looked down at his metallic creation, created in humanoid design, powered by a Super-high voltage battery that is fueled by the Magic Wood.

"Violet will be pleased."

The creation, named Combot, was a work of art. It's highly sensitive sensors could capture and imitate movement, and as long as the miniature pure-fusion chamber within it was working, the magic wood of Mokujin would stimulate the sensors, creating the mysterious life force.

"One thing, though…" Doctor John Abel mused to himself. "The wood creates energy that brings it to life, but how does it work? How is it that Combot still needs computers to keep it running but Mokujin and Tetsujin run smoothly without?"

"It doesn't matter," Doctor Abel's father stepped into the room. " Violet needs Combot this month."

Doctor Abel gasped. "This month! It won't be ready and at full capacity for a year!"

"Well, stop taking breaks, extend your employees work hours, and stop screwing around!"

"We don't have time to debug the system! It's like making an infant go to war!"

"Mister Violet needs it at the end of the month to enter it into some contest."

"That's it? A contest?"

"Yes. He was very direct about it. It needs to be ready by next month."

The God of Fighting... The legend of Native Americans says the Ogre is the war weapon which creatures from outer space left on earth in ancient time. It understands entire structures of all living and artificial beings, and absorbs them. Heihachi discovered its location was in Mexico…. It wanders the earth in search of strong souls… Just off of the coast of Mexico was the hypothesized crater of the meteor that destroyed the Dinosaurs….

Mokujin awoke with a start, feeling something strange in the air. Ogre, the only living creature that had enough raw power to awaken Mokujin, was gone. But this power felt like it had always been there… but was not strong enough to awaken it…. Because it wasn't strong enough? Because it was far away? Because something kept it from coming….?

A/N If you don't get the last paragraph, don't worry. In time it will explain itself.

* * *

**Reviews**

MooNTeARZ: Thanks for taking an interest in my story. And yeah, I did read Angels and Demons (I'm gonna finish soon...). And I really like your reference to the Nephelim. I was reading a book that refered to the Nephilim just last month... Domain, by Steve Alten. Readers, if your confused, read MooNTeARZ story Angels and Demons and Crimson Destiny.

FlamingFenix: Thanks for the encouragement, Fenix. Originally I only wanted signed users and no anonymous reviews, but seeing as my stories are going unexpectedly well I guess I'll accept anonymous reviews, b/c my stats say that this story almost has had a hundred hits already!

Omnicient Shadow: Thanks, Shadow. I really felt like impaling Mokujin the day I wrote it b/c I have to replay Tekken 5 so I can write down what the hell he's saying to that bloody Kangaroo. It was my second time beating it and I accidentally skipped that movie. Damn it. But thanks for the support.

That's right, everyone. I'm now accepting anonymous reviews, so there's no more excuses for you not to review. Yes you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I needed to explain Combot eventually. But that's okay, because next chapter, Combot is in several places. Well, parts of him are, anyway. I probably said too much. Just read this and wait for the next "explosive" (yeah, I know that was dumb) chapter. This is the last thing I will say about Tekken 4, because it's all that relates directly to Mokujin... alright I'll shut up now.

Chapter 6

Lee Chaolan sat down on the chair on his patio, overlooking the warm ocean on the beach in the Bahamas. He sat back, thinking about his creation, Combot.

When he was young, he had been adopted by Heihachi Mishima and quickly became a rival of his new brother, Kazuya. He was in the same training as Kazuya- to become the head of the Mishima family someday. Their fighting skill was equal, but he always remembered that Kazuya was always a little bit stronger, especially in his anger, and that the only thing Lee had over Kazuya was his cunning. For his fighting and quick thinking he was known as the "Silver-haired Demon".

Tekken came and went, and Lee was still living with Heihachi and his older brother Kazuya. Months before Tekken 2 was announced, Lee was visited by a man who called himself Wang Jinrei. Wang was very old, older than Heihachi, and is said to have known Heihachi since he was a boy. Wang had seen the way Heihachi and Kazuya corrupted and abused the Michima Zaibatsu. He convinced Lee to help him bring honor back to the empire.

It was during Tekken 2, Lee remembers, that he made the biggest mistake of his life. He sided with his rival Kazuya, and when Kazuya was defeated Lee was expelled from the Mishima Clan by his foster father Heihachi.

For a long time, revenge clouded Lee's vision, until he figured that Heihachi probably only had a few years left in him anyway. He then stopped fighting and moved to this very mansion he was in.

It was when he discovered the G Corporation attack from Mishima Zaibatsu, he was intrigued that, at the same time, Tekken 4 was announced. He disguised himself as Violet, a man with purple hair, to hide his identity. He also had been investing in humanoid robotics, one of his greatest accomplishments. He knew most favored genetics and biotechnology, but he knew if he could make an efficient fighter robot, people will figure that these robots can do anything… and funds will start flowing in. His passion for fighting rekindled, Lee silently anticipated the tournament by working out on his state-of-the-art work out machines. Soon, very soon, he will have revenge on the Mishima clan…

* * *

Sorry, but I needed something to fill in between Tekken 3 and 5. Next chapter things will really pick up. Also, I officially finished Mokujin at home. We've got plenty to cover in Tekken 5 before the finale. How many chapters? You'll find out...

**Reviews**

Flaming Fenix: Yeah, I'm kind of proud of myself, too. 140 hits and counting. If only more of them would review...

Omnicient Shadow: Thanks. Well, this is the second and final interlude before we enter the action that becomes Tekken 5!

Machinex: Thanks, Machinex. I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about my writing.

Thanks to all my reviewers! And you can review and become immortalized in this story too! C'mon, what does it take to get your review! Anyways, expect the next chapter very soon (read 2-3 days) Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Everything here will be explained! I want to express my gratitude to readers (and especially reviewers). Mokujin is now about 220 hits, and 17 reviews as I am writing this, July 6th 2005. Also, should I tell how many chapters there are? I might, but it depends if you want to know or not. And yes, you will recognize this event as a major event in the Tekken timeline. Yup, we're finally on the doorstep of Tekken 5. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7

One month after the events of Tekken 4

The peaceful forest sheltered the inanimate Mokujin, as he dreamed dreams that only trees would understand. Mokujin's body was once again intact, his fragile magic wood had been covered in sap and the wood of other trees, filling in the scrapes and cuts. Mokujin began stirring, as he did every so often, when an explosion or high-energy exposure occurred. Suddenly, Mokujin jolted up, shaking in massive spasms, twitching painfully as the energy passed through it. It was a demonic energy, and before Mokujin was even released from its spasms, it knew it would head towards it. Mokujin spread its arms in a cross and began rotating its head, searching for the energy.

Tetsujin was closer to the source of the energy on an island called Honmaru. Honmaru and the surrounding area was all property of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and Doctor Abel was working in a neighboring island called Horai. Suddenly, on the horizon, a blinding flash dominated the sky, followed by thunder seconds later. The power went out, leaving the working scientist in darkness. Abel, curious, left his desk to look at the flames rising from Honmaru. On his way back to his desk, Abel peered into his living room where Tetsujin was watching TV before the power went out. He couldn't see anything in the room except for Tetsujins glowing eyes, as its head rotated in a 360, arms spread as if being crucified, scanning the eerily silent room for the energy.

Suddenly, Tetsujin fixed its head and ducked down on its knees.

"Tetsujin?" Doctor Abel spoke up, "Tetsujin, what are you-"

The walls erupted like a volcano, bursting into thousands of super-heated chunks that ripped through the ceiling, the other walls, and any surface it touched. The other walls heated and crumbled under the strange explosion. Abel grasped at his throat, trying to breathe without scorching his lungs as the house itself seemed to evaporate in the extreme temperature. Sand blew in from the area where the wall had been, probably from an object closer to the explosion. Tetsujin was bruised and battered with hot red metal and burning wood still hitting it as it walked over to Doctor Abel and touched him with its heated metal hands. Abel howled in agony as Tetsujin picked him up and out of the house. Doctor Abel looked back at his lab from Tetsujins arms. His house was the edge of a crater… and at the center of the crater was a small portion of rubble, but Abel knew his creations when he saw them. _Combot's pure-fusion chamber must have somehow ignited… but what would cause him to simply explode…?_

Suddenly, Tetsujin stopped. It began twisting about, as if having a seizure, twitching uncontrollably. Doctor Abel was thrown to the ground as Tetsujin doubled over, grabbing at its shaking head with twitchy hands like a broken robot. Doctor Abel looked at the creature writhing in agony. He knew that if Tetsujin could talk, it would be screaming right now. But he could do nothing in his broken state but watch as Tetsujin collapsed to the floor, still twitching uncontrollably…

Abel felt around in his lab coat for something, anything, to drink. He did not get far before he screamed in pain. He had touched a spot that must have been hit by something. Abel took a look at it to find a deep red spot on his chest, leaking the old man's blood quickly. His vision faded as he wondered what was going on…

Heihachi Mishima is dead.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Everyone probably saw that line coming. And everyone knows the truth, but I really like the line. How cool does that sound? "Heihachi Mishima is dead.". Okay, now for my response to the new...

**Reviews**

Omnicient Shadow: Yeah, we authors all have that same problem. For God's sake, please take three seconds to review, you already read the story! Anyway, towards the climax, there are breif interludes, but its all to keep the action going, and they don't take up an entire chapter. I think I did well there.

FlamingFenix: Yeah, I was thinking about advancing Combot past his brief Tekken 4 role, but then I got tired of it and decided to blow it the hell up. 'twas fun.

asuka-kazama-mishima: I appreciate your enthusiasm, but unfortunately Asuka does not make an appearance. However, the otherKazama and some other Mishima do make prominent appearances in later chapters.

Machinex: Thanks, I'm glad you're amazed, and you can come by and review anytime. (seriously, review again! I want more reviews!) :)

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm smiling on the outside, but if you want me to be happy, you need to review, too! Yes, you! DO IT NOW! Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Mokujin

A/N You can assume that Mokujin made it to Tekken 5. There wasnothing important about the journey there. Also, there are eleven chapters. Yup, only three more chapters after this one and Mokujin's tale is finished... atleast until Tekken 6. Assuming Mokujin's in it.

Chapter Eight

One week later

Mokujin had been fighting nonstop against Ganryu. The massive sumo-wrestler was Mokujin's third fight in Tekken 5. Mokujin searched its memory for a fighter… Jin Kazama. Mokujin immediately set itself in Jin's stance and dived at its opponent.

Ganryu was sweating profusely. The battle has been going on for two hours. Earlier in the match Ganryu would swat away at Mokujin with ease, but each time the wooden dummy learned, and it never repeated the same mistake twice. It has been two long hours in the sun in a temple surrounding, and Mokujin was not getting tired. Ganryu, however, was very tired. Each attack was weaker than the last, and it was obvious that Mokujin had the advantage.

Mokujin assumed a new stance, apparently Eddy or Christie. Mokujin danced around Ganryu's blurring vision, striking every time Ganryu blinked, streams of attack combos leaving wounds from where wood scraped skin and where Mokujins chains whipped him.

Mokujin chose another stance. This time Ganryu's, and with one massive push, Ganryu fell to the ground, too weak to move. Mokujin began rotating its head, searching for the demonic energy trail left by Jinpachi Mishima.

Two hours later

Aborigines, the native people of Austrailia, were also known for their magic and superstitious society. They did believe in such things and they were often related to voodoo activity. So Mokujin felt a strange connection when a female kangaroo made her way up to the ring, this time a white-tiled ring with statues of dragons all around the place.

The kangaroo had a baby kangaroo, a Joey, in her pouch, and as she took up her fighting stance, her baby did the same. Roger Junior, Mokujin's mind told him.

The mother stood up and pointed to Mokujin. "Hey you! Do you know where my husband is?"

Mokujin focused on the creature, trying to communicate. Apparently Kangaroos and ancient trees speak a similar language, because the kangaroo was startled when Mokujin replied, "No, but if you beat me, I'll help you find him."

The kangaroo tapped her feet impatiently. "How can you help me, you can't even talk?"

Mokujin angrily pointed back at her, "Look who's talking, Mrs. Kangaroo!"

* * *

Almost word-for-word, that dialogue is.

**Reviews!**

asuka-kazama-mishima: Well, this is a really compound question. Okay, first off, only one of those two charactersappear in this story. And yeah, I think Asuka is somehow related to Jin. Um. Thanks for reviewing!

FlamingFenix: Yes, we're getting to the kangaroo part... and I'm just as confused as you are. I guess trees can understand kangaroos the same way an english man can understand japanese. I... really dont know.

Machinex: Thanks, man. I really appreciate the enthusiasm.

Deranged Lunatic (formerly Omnicient Shadow): Nice new name. Thanks for the support, man.

Thanks to all of the reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The sands spin in massive tornadoes as the rocks crumble, bowing in submission to the hostile environment. The dust swirls all about, cloaking the hidden fighter as he looks about, searching for the inevitable.

"I'm impressed that you've made it this far." A voice echoes from behind him. The fighter turns to face the voice. Out from behind him came a large figure.

"My name is Jinpachi Mishima."

The fighter stumbles back one step, recognizing the name. Especially the last name, a name written in his blood.

"And my goal…"

Jinpachi raises his arms, and a purple flair swirls about him. His aura glows brighter and brighter. His eyes become inhuman.

"…My goal is to destroy all of existence!"

The glow becomes blinding as Jinpachi Mishima becomes a creature that would only match it's descendants in pure power. His demonic aura rises to the sky as the thing that was once Jinpachi Mishima readies to battle his own progeny.

Doctor Abel notices Tetsujin is missing. He can only assume that some kind of energy has attracted it. He sits up in the hospital bed and turns on his laptop searching for the energy via a Satellite system he fondly called the Jack-Killer (remember Jack-2?). He finds that the energy is focused in a small island just off of Honmaru, just miles from where he was injured. His eyes widen in realization as he sees that the energy that Tetsujin was likely to follow was very strong in the area he was in… _Combot was exposed to the energy and combusted!_

Abel then activated the tracking device on Tetsujin before drifting back to sleep.

Mokujin has the advantage over the Kangaroo duo as they battle it out. Roger Jr. lifts Mokujin and slams him into the statue of a dragon, tearing up the statues body. Mokujin slumps to the ground. Less than a second later, Mokujin kips back up and assumes Julia's stance as he spreads his hands and he leaps high into the air, intent on crushing the kangaroo.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too predictable. The next chapter's got a bit of a twist, too. And now it's time for

**Reviews**

Deranged Lunatic: Thanks. Only two more chapters!

FlamingFenix: Thanks! Oh, andI have a new story, Kuma Kigahen. Look out for it later this week!

Thanks, reviews. And if you are reading this, c'mon, review before it's too late!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jinpachi Mishima raises his arms wide, stretching the grotesque smile upon his stomach. He stumbles back as a ball of energy shoots out of his stomach. Jinpachi stands triumphantly over his descendant, knocked to the floor. The fighter stands again, readying himself for combat. His cloak is shredded, his left arm shattered. The son of Jun Kazama feels his blood rising and his vision fading as the devil within is released.

Mokujin suddenly feels the demonic energy rise, and the second of distraction is all that Roger Jr. needs. The mother kangaroo kicks Mokujin, sending him back into the statue of the dragon. This time, Mokujin does not get up. It is suffering by another seizure, and suddenly it feels cold. Mokujin can not get up.

The mother kangaroo turns her back on Mokujin. "I apologize. I have a duty to complete in this tournament…"

Mokujin feels frozen to the floor. He pounds on the ground. "I will not accept defeat!"

"Don't worry," Roger jr. said, "I'll be back."

"Roger junior…" Mokujin utters as he lays down, unable to move.

Kazuya Mishima watches his son and his grandpa fight below him. "Fools," he mutters as the Devil consumes him. His eyes redden, and Devil opens his wings as he prepares to kill his cursed family.

Tetsujin walks into the ring, nearly a half hour after Roger Jr. left. It walks over to Mokujin and kneels down. It considers its next move. Tetsujin eventually decides its destiny. It pulls the Mokujin up onto its back and carries the wooden dummy out of the ring, in the direction of the disturbance.

Meanwhile, the son of Jinpachi watches his family fight. He watches from a distance, waiting for them to weaken themselves. Heihachi Mishima lives.

* * *

Ha! You thought Mokujin would win, didn'tcha!

FlamingFenix: Thanks! The final chapter won't be out until late in the week, (ie Wed/Thurs).

Deranged Lunatic: Hope your questions are answered. Oh, and how prodictable was _that? _Mokujin losing in his own fic in a major fight?

asuka-kazama-mishima: Thanks. And yes, next chapter is it. Until Tekken 6. If Mokujin's in it.

Machinex: I hope this is the more you were talking about!

Thanks to all reviewers! And you can be immortalized too! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, this is it. 'Mokujin' has done pretty well as my first ever fanfic, and I thank anyone who took the time to read it. Oh, well, here is the final chapter of Mokujin. And for God's sake, please review!

Chapter 11

Tetsujin carried it's wooden brother up the hill, towards the demonic energy. The energy field was so powerful now that the supernatural lights within Tetsujin's head were now flickering. Tetsujin struggled up the hill, feeling a sharp tinge of cold. Tetsujin eventually could travel no longer, and collapsed at the top of the hill.

Devil released his eye rays in response to Devil Jin's. Jinpachi launched himself at his grandson. He was becoming weak. Devil knocked him aside and Devil Jin ripped through him with a gory punch. The devil within him subsided, and Kazuya walked over to his Grandfather, his mind going over memories, playing with his Grandpa and training with him. Suddenly, devil flashed back into him and he gutted Jinpachi, killing him instantly and lifting the spell, turning him into sand. Devil Jin stood at the other side of the valley, absorbing the demonic energy. Task complete, Devil Jin flew off, ignoring all else. Kazuya rose and bid farewell to one of the only three people he had ever really cared for- his mother, his Grandpa, and Jun Kazama.

The demonic energy faded.

Tetsujin could still feel the evil as it left. Mokujin was awake, watching the fight silently. Mokujin and Tetsujin held hands, anticipating their next slumber. And as his life-force faded from him once again, Mokujin no longer felt cold…

In fact, he felt warm.

With the last of his energy, he scanned for the source.

A cloud above moved aside, no longer shielding the sun from the earth. Mokujin felt its warmth as it went to sleep.

Seconds later, Mokujin awoke. Above, the noon sun fed its immense energy into space, some of it, enough of it reaching Earth, the planet of life. Mokujin turned over to find that Tetsujin had reached the same conclusion. Mokujin lay there, being blanketed by the suns warmth and life-giving energy. It never felt more…. Alive.

The End (Until Tekken 6, anyway)

* * *

Doctor Abel sits up in his bed. "Hey, what about me?" he asks.

I turn to him as if noticing him for the first time. "You don't get a happy ending. You're evil. Beside Doctor Biskonovitch (if that's how you spell him) is better than you."

Doctor Abel is angry now. "Why, when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you, you backstabbing son of a-"

"The End," I say, using the mystical power known only to authors as I fade out the entire world to black.

A/N Sorry about the Abel scene at the very end. My neighbor proof reads this stuff and he's like "What about doctor Abel?" Anyway, until Tekken 6, the story is complete.

* * *

**asuka-kazama-mishima: **Thanks! I hope Mokujin is in Tekken 6 too. Sayanora!

**FlamingFenix**: Glad you liked it!

**Machinex: **Thanks! I hope you enjoyed my story, and thanks for reviewing!

**Deranged Lunatic: **Well, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad it wasn't predictable. So long!

Alright, well you can still review, but no publication for you! Anyway, until the inevitable Tekken 6, peace out.


End file.
